I don’t want to miss a thing
by Ariih Black
Summary: E se Yuuki e Zero tivessem mais coragem do que o normal e num ato impensado um beijo despertasse seus verdadeiros desejos e sentimentos! Sei que o sumário não tá dos melhores, mas a fic tá boa e compensa! *-*
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Sério, eu sou nova nisso então _tentem_ pegar leve comigo, tá bem? . Eu sei que muita gente acha que o Kaname e a Yuuki são mais fofos juntos, mas eu prefiro O Zero e ela, porque, vocês sabem, as brigas deles são super kawaii! *-*'

Tá bem, eu vou calar a boca e deixar vocês lerem em paz... Beeeijos \o/

Capítulo O1

Dez anos se passaram desde que fui atacada por aquele vampiro louco e Kaname-sama me salvou. Não esqueço como nossos olhos se encontraram e como fui capturada por eles, que brilhavam num vermelho sangue, mas que mesmo assim eram doces e gentis.  
Hoje em dia as coisas mudaram entre a gente, pelo menos por minha parte, que ao perceber o quão diferentes éramos decidi ser mais formal para com ele e guardar meus sentimentos desse amor impossível, porém algo mudou, não totalmente, mas mudou, um sentimento novo para com outra pessoa cresce em meu peito.  
Meu coração bate mais rápido ao vê-lo, ao sentir que ele está mal; sinto medo de perdê-lo toda vez que ele tem uma missão para cumprir e a cada novo ataque de sede, por seu corpo rejeitar os tabletes de sangue.  
_"__**O que eu sou para você, Yuuki?**__"  
_Mais que um amigo, Zero é isso para mim, sua existência em meu coração começou a crescer aos poucos e, logo, era grande o suficiente para não ser ignorada.  
Fomos criados como irmãos, porém ele sempre foi muito distante, desde criança. Mas desde que ele me mordeu e em seguida eu comecei a alimentá-lo com meu sangue as coisas foram mudando, ficamos mais próximos como um só; na maioria das vezes estamos em sintonia e nossas brigas são quase que constantes; briguinhas bobas, coisas que ocorrem entre pessoas tão parecidas e tão diferentes e por mais estranho que seja, essas briguinhas me deixam feliz, porque não tenho esses tipos de momentos com mais ninguém, nem com Kaname-sama...

_-Yuuki, acorda! A aula já acabou e a turma da noite já vai sair! –Yori balançava o ombro de Yuuki, tentando, sem sucesso, acordá-la, revirei os olhos ao perceber que tudo aquilo era a toa, pelo fato de ter sido uma noite difícil para nós dois, e que tínhamos ido dormir quase na hora de acordar. Levantei-me da carteira arrumando os livros e os jogando na mochila quase vazia, dirigi-me até as duas garotas e curvei os lábios em um meio sorriso dizendo para Yori deixar que eu me encarregasse da garota adormecida, ela se despediu de mim e lançou um olhar preocupado para a morena que dormia profundamente. Guardei os livros de Yuuki na mochila e a joguei sobre os ombros e peguei Yuuki cuidadosamente no colo me retirando a passos rápidos da sala de aula.  
Corri para o dormitório do sol e adentrei o dormitório feminino, entrando no quarto que Yori dividia com Yuuki; ela não acordara com a corrida, meneei a cabeça colocando-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama feita e afastando delicadamente os fios castanhos de seu rosto alvo, senti um sorriso tomar conta de meus lábios enquanto observava a pele fina e branca de Yuuki, ela parecia um anjo enquanto dormia. Para minha surpresa ela acordou com o movimento de afastar a franja de seus olhos e me fitou sonolentamente. _

Abri os olhos e encontrei Zero me fitando de forma... Afetuosa?! Céus, eu devia estar com muito sono mesmo! Ele nunca me olhou assim.  
- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei mais para mim do que para ele ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava o olhar pelo quarto.  
-Você dormiu, como sempre e eu te trouxe para cá... – Zero respondeu em um meio sussurro desviando o olhar para a janela, o sol já estava se pondo e o grito histérico das garotas aumentava à medida que elas percebiam que os monitores ainda não tinham aparecido. -... Acho melhor eu ir logo, já está quase na hora da turma da noite ir para a aula, fique aqui e descanse. – Ele disse com um sorriso leve tomando conta dos lábios, eu apenas concordei com um aceno de cabeça, Kiryuu se levantou e, quando estava prestes a sair do quarto levou uma mão à parede e a outra à garganta, caindo de joelhos no chão.

_[i]Eu não queria sair de perto dela, mas tinha que dar cobertura para aqueles vampiros. Quando estava perto da porta uma do lancinante tomou conta de meu corpo e minha garganta queimou de sede; caí de joelhos no chão, uma das mãos na parede e outra apertando a garganta. ' __**Agora não! Não aqui, onde eu não posso me controlar e alguém pode me ver assim. **__' Eu pensava quando escutei o colchão ranger ao diminuir o peso sobre ele e passos decididos em minha direção, me encostei contra a parede respirando com dificuldade enquanto Yuuki se ajoelhava à minha frente e suas mãos pequenas e gentis agarravam meu rosto, seus olhos castanhos estavam grudados nos meus cheios de preocupação.  
- Zero, está com sede?! – E sem esperar resposta soltou meu rosto, abriu o casaco e o tirou prendendo o cabelo para deixar o pescoço à amostra.  
-Morde onde quiser. – Minha sede por ela era devastadora, mas eu não podia fazer isso aqui, não onde alguém poderia entrar e descobrir tudo.  
-Não, alguém pod...-Não cheguei a completar a frase pois ela me interrompeu enquanto se aproximava.  
-Cale a boca e faça! Não quero lhe ver sentindo dor. – Puxou minha cabeça para perto de seu pescoço, o cheiro e a pulsação de seu sangue me fizeram perder a linha; lambi seu pescoço com a ponta da língua e cravei minhas presas em sua pele fina e cheirosa, seu sangue quente invadiu minha boca e eu o suguei com vontade._

- Zero...- Sussurrei enquanto fechava os olhos e arqueava de leve a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava trazendo seu corpo para mais próximo do meu. Se fosse outro vampiro eu morreria de medo, mas era Zero, meu amigo de infância, aquele que eu protegia e cuidava desde novo. Aquele por quem meu coração começava a bater mais forte. Ele afastou-se de meu pescoço, a boca suja de sangue, **meu** sangue, os olhos, brilhando num vermelho intenso , prendiam meu olhar.  
-Des...-Ele começou a falar mas eu o interrompi levando os dedos a seus lábios, não queria que ele pedisse desculpa, aquela fora uma decisão minha e eu estava disposta a segui-la, gostasse ele ou não.  
-Não peça desculpas, você estava com sede. – Respondi em um tom terno enquanto levantava-me com a mão no pescoço, andei até meu armário e peguei o kit de primeiro socorros, limpei a ferida e coloquei o band-aid em seguida; andei até ele com um pano úmido nas mãos e me sentei no chão de fronte para Zero, limpei-lhe o sangue e sorri em seguida.  
-Acho melhor você correr, eles já devem estar saindo... – Mordi o lábio inferior, não queria que ele fosse. Era estranho sentir que cada minuto perdido era essencial.

_- É, eu estou indo... Descanse. A noite vai ser bem puxada. – Levantei-me e ajudei Yuuki a levantar, corri até a porta e saí por ela correndo, estava bem atrasado. O presidente com certeza ia dar-nos um belo puxão de orelha por deixar seus preciosos vampirinhos desprotegidos._

**N/A²: **Cá estou eu de novo, enchendo o saco de vocês... E aí, o que acharam?! *¬*' Por favor, continuem a ler e sabem o botãozinho roxo não morde, tá? *-*' Reviwes por favooor!

Beeeijos \o/


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Heeey galera louca! *---* Obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês não sabeeem como isso está me deixando feliz. Eu pensei que ninguém ia ler minha fic! (Tirando é claro, vocês, Carolis e mana; que me acompanham e apóiam sempre.) Bem, antes do capítulo vamos às reviews \o/

_Respondendo as reviews_

**Beella P. Moony: **sahushusausausah Eu seei que cê ama o Zero, maninha *-* Eu também amo, mas fala sério! Tem personagem mais fofo, gostoso e Uuii quente que ele? *-* Tem nãããão! Sahusahusahsauhusa \o/ Ahh pode deixar, o capítulo tá aquii, e acho que só a Carolis que leu esse... *-*' Obrigada pela informação do botão. *Vermelha* sahsahuhusa eu nem tinha reparado que tava verde. Te amoooooooo²³¹²³¹²

**Carolis: **Own, amooore! *-* você me dá apoio pra continuar com a fic! Sahushsahs Não bote inveja nas pessoas(?), Carol! u_u Só porque fica lendo e dando opinião não significa que deva falar isso pra todo mundo hsuahsausauh \o/ Tá aqui o capítulo dois e tem um finalzinho que você** não** leeu! Muhahaha! Porque eu fiz agora, antes de postar. Bem é só, eu te amoo muitão *-*

**Ella Raven: **Muitíssimo obrigada, Ella, você não sabe como é bom ouvir alguém dizer que está gostando da sua fic! *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo e se não gostar, pode me dar um puxão de orelha, não tem problema, é sempre bom ouvir críticas para melhorar. Beeijos.

**Babyvampire: **Querida, não devo ficar me explicando para você, porque eu tenho a consciência limpa e a Nah-chan gostou da minha fic então, pra mim tanto faz você gostar ou não... Por favor, se não gostou não continue a ler. ;D

**Nah-chan: ***-* Ahh, que feliz que você tá gostando, Nah-sama! \o/ hsuhsusauh você me deixou inspirada, sério. Eu só não sei se vou conseguir escrever o próximo capítulo, porque to tão nervosa com isso que noossa... Ahh pára! Você escreve cada coisa perfeita */ Eu amo suas fics, sério! o/  
Ahh, eu nem ligo mais, sabe? Eu só te mandei aquele e-mail explicando porque eu me senti na obrigação de te explicar. Mas só... Espero que goste deste capítulo! E obrigada pelo apóio. Beeijos \o/

_Capítulo O2_

_Estava quase na hora de começar a ronda noturna, eu levantei da cama e lavei meu rosto, colocando uniforme e a facha de monitor no braço, saí do quarto e caminhei calmamente para a escola. Ao chegar lá me encostei a uma árvore e contemplei o céu, estava muito estrelado e a lua era imensa e cheia. Suspirei sentindo um sorriso tomar conta de meus lábios ao ouvir os passos de Yuuki se aproximando. ' __**Isso está começando a ficar ridículo! Eu não posso ficar desse jeito toda vez que ela está por perto. Mas aqueles olhos castanhos e grandes cheios de sinceridade e bondade, aquela pele alva e macia...**__' Balancei a cabeça desesperadamente espantando os pensamentos, eu __**não**__ podia desejá-la, não mesmo! Respirei fundo desencostando do tronco da árvore e caminhando em direção ao terraço perto do prédio da escola a fim de vigiar melhor. _

Minha tarde foi bastante calma, descansei o bastante para ficar bem atenta a noite toda. As alunas do dia estavam começando a se cansar das antigas fotos e começavam a ir para os jardins tirar fotos dos alunos da noite. Espreguicei-me ao chegar ao terraço onde poderia fitar melhor a pequena clareira onde as garotas normalmente se escondem para tirar fotos. Sorri ao encontrar Zero e me aproximei sentando-me no beiral de frente para a janela em que Kaname normalmente fica encostado, lendo seu livro e prestando atenção na aula.  
-Como foi à tarde?- Escutei Zero perguntar e me virei para fitá-lo curvando os lábios em um meio sorriso.  
-Foi ótima, obrigada. Estou pronta para essa noite. E foi muito difícil domar as alunas? – Perguntei voltando o olhar para a janela.

-Não muito, na verdade. O Kuran já havia feito bastante parte do trabalho, ele tem um dom de persuasão muito grande, até com os humanos. – _Respondi amargamente enquanto me apoiava no beiral ao lado de Yuuki, fitando a clareira. Kaname Kuran havia perguntado sobre Yuuki, havia perguntado se ela estava bem, o que acontecera para não estar ali. Fechei as mãos em punhos ao lembrar-me de como ele soara arrogante e possessivo ao perguntar sobre ela, como se ela pertencesse a ele. _

-O que foi, Zero?- _Ela perguntou me fitando, com certeza percebera como eu estava tenso, ela percebia tudo, até a mínima mudança em meu humor ou comportamento. – Não é nada, Yuuki. É só que... O Kuran perguntou de você hoje à tarde. – Respondi lentamente, me segurando para não parecer irritado ou com... Ciúmes?! Nossa, eu não podia estar com ciúmes._

Zero estava estranho, parecia um tanto irritado com o fato de Kaname-senpai ter perguntado por mim, respirei fundo meneando a cabeça para evitar tais pensamentos e sorri em resposta perguntando em um sussurro – O que ele perguntou? – Ele fechou as mãos em punhos e eu lhe fitei com curiosidade, "**por que está agindo assim, Zero?**" Eu me perguntava constantemente, aproximei meu corpo do dele inconscientemente, segurei-lhe uma das mãos e a levei aos lábios, pressionando a boca de leve em sua mão alva; um sorriso tomando conta de meus lábios ao sentir a pele dele se arrepiar ao contato.

_-Esqueça o que ele perguntou... Não sou pombo-correio de vocês. – Resmunguei ao me recuperar da reação que aquele simples toque me havia causado; meu estômago pareceu dar uma volta completa e minha pele se arrepiou, cada célula de meu corpo quis responder àquele toque, eu queria ficar perto dela, porém me contive simplesmente contornado seus lábios delicados com as pontas dos dedos e deslizando os nós dos dedos por seu rosto. Não me contive meus instintos que gritavam quando ela estava perto de mim ou quando me tocava e quando dei por mim já estava de frente para ela segurando-lhe o rosto, o corpo próximo o suficiente pare sentir o calor dela emanando, a pulsação de seu coração mais rápida junto a minha. Aproximei devagar nossos rostos até sentir minha respiração acariciar-lhe a pele, nossos narizes se tocando de leve, nossos lábios a centímetros, milímetros... Respirei fundo não conseguindo me conter e pressionando minha boca na de Yuuki._

Uma corrente elétrica passou por meu corpo ao sentir nossas bocas se encaixando, meu corpo todo se arrepiou, minha respiração acelerou, o coração bateu mais rápido e a sensação de mil borboletas dançarinas tomou conta de meu estômago, eu não sabia o que fazer, estava chocada, por isso simplesmente envolvi o corpo de Zero com os braços em um abraço trazendo-o para mais perto sentindo seu cheiro inebriante e único tomar conta de meus pulmões.

_Uma surpresa enorme tomou conta de mim ao senti-la me abraçar puxando-me para mais próximo dela, abri a boca aos poucos com a dela invadindo-a com a língua, num beijo urgente. Eu não respondia por mim, meu desejo de tê-la tomava conta, era um desejo tão grande e avassalador que não podia ser controlado, não mais. Separei-me dela o suficiente para lhe fitar os olhos, tinha tantas perguntas para lhe fazer, tantas coisas que queria que ela respondesse, mil desculpas para lhe dar, mil respostas, explicações. Porém ao fitar aqueles imensos castanhos quentes eu perdi a fala, tudo na minha cabeça foi varrido e só um desejo tomou conta: O desejo de tê-la, de ela ser só minha e de mais ninguém.  
-Yuuki... – Comecei com um sussurro, mas fui calado com seu dedo indicador, que foi posto em meus lábios, ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior me fitando tentando obter mais resposta ao meu comportamento e como se tentasse alinhar os pensamentos. _

-Zero o que... – Comecei a falar com um sorriso, porém fui interrompida pelo barulho de sussurros excitados perto do bosque, suspirei e revirei os olhos, aquelas alunas não se cansavam _nunca_! Nem no momento mais estranho, confuso e maravilhoso de minha vida. Soltei o corpo de Zero, me afastei e pulei pelo parapeito do pátio, pousando em frente a quatro garotas rindo animadas com máquinas fotográficas e chocolates nas mãos. – O que estão fazendo aqui? É estritamente proibido ficar fora dos dormitórios há essa hora! – Falei autoritária e até um pouco irritada enquanto ajeitava a faixa de monitora em meu braço – Voltem ao dormitório agora ou serão severamente punidas...  
-Ora deixe de ser chata, monitora!- Uma delas reclamou enquanto se punha de pé, seguida pelas outras, e me fitaram desafiadoramente - São só algumas fotos e dar alguns chocolates para os alunos da noit...- A mais corajosa, a de cabelos negros como a noite e curtos na altura do rosto parou ao ver Zero pousar ao meu lado com cara de poucos amigos.

_-Voltem já para seus dormitórios... – Eu falei de má vontade sem ao menos ter coragem de olhar Yuuki diretamente, que me fitava com um leve sorriso nos lábios, aqueles lábios macios e doces que haviam sido meus alguns minutos atrás. Entortei a boca e voltei a fitar as garotas na minha frente. _

_-Já estamos voltando, senhor monitor. – Elas falaram de forma obediente, viraram as costas e se retiraram o mais rápido que puderam, voltei o olhar para Yuuki e curvei os lábios em um meio sorriso e quando abri a boca para falar percebi que os alunos da noite já saiam da escola, finalmente aquela noite louca havia acabado e eu poderia tomar uma ducha fria, deitar em minha cama e refletir sobre tudo que havia acontecido._

Eles andavam de forma altiva e graciosa, como passos de dança, para o dormitório da lua; alguns iam conversando em sussurros e outros simplesmente andavam sem ligar para Zero ou para mim, éramos como dois seres insignificantes para eles. Kaname parou no meio do caminho e sorriu gentilmente para mim, aquele sorriso que me fazia perder a linha do raciocínio, mas não hoje; hoje meus pensamentos estavam longe demais para serem capturados por um simples sorriso, meus pensamentos estavam direcionados para o acontecimento que presenciara há poucos minutos, então simplesmente sorri de volta para Kaname, não o sorriso envergonhado de sempre, um simples sorriso doce, como uma irmã sorri para seu irmão mais velho a quem admira muito. Pareceu-me que ele percebeu a diferença, pois seus olhos ficaram escuros e um tanto tristes e desviaram-se para o rosto de Zero, uma sobrancelha negra arqueada como se tentasse desvendar algo, o prateado sustentou o olhar desafiadoramente e logo Kaname-senpai desviou os olhos para meu rosto, se aproximando um pouco, o sorriso intacto nos lábios, mas não um sorriso verdadeiro, era um sorriso triste. – Não trabalhe demais, Yuuki... Não quero que você se machuque. – Sussurrou naquela voz sedutora de sempre enquanto erguia uma mão para acariciar meus cabelos e pressionava os lábios rapidamente em minha testa – Boa noite, senhorita monitora. – Disse por fim, ao virar as costas e se afastar com os outros alunos.

Respirei fundo e virei o olhar para Zero, ele estava com as mãos fechadas em punhos e já estava longe demais para que eu o seguisse. Suspirei e caminhei silenciosamente para meu dormitório tentando organizar meus pensamentos sobre essa noite louca e estranha.

**N/A²:** Ahhhhh *-* Obrigaada pelas reviews e, por favor, continuem comentando, ok? O botãozinho verde não morde.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Meniiinas! Por favor não me matem pela demora, sério. Provas, saídas, falta de criatividade... Sabe como é, né? Cara, eu to MUITO feliz pelas reviews e bem, aqui está o capítulo...

_Respondendo as reviews_

**Beella P. Moony: **Maaana, eu sei! Também fiquei suuuuuuurtei quando fiz esse beijo. */ Ele são tão perfeitos juntos... sahshsuhsuhsushahsauash Num posso mandar o Kaname chupar manga, po. SAHUASHSAHUASHUSASAHUSA O Lestat é tão... Ui! *-*'  
Vampiros são tudo de bom, po... Aqui está o outro capítulo, desculpe a demora e espero que goste. ;D

**Anii-chan Cerejiinha: **Caaaaara, que bom que você gostou. Fico honrada em saber que minha fic tá fazendo 'sucesso'! *-* Ahh cara, posta mesmo! U.u Quando postar me avisa, tá? */ Eu já te passei meu MSN, né? _' Nem lembro mais. Bem, de qualquer forma tá aqui o capítulo três. Espero que goste. \o/

**Ella Raven: **Aeee, que bom que gostou! *-* Espero que goste desse também. A Yuuki e ele são tão... Aii *morre* Sério, eu quero um desses. *-* Own! Obrigaaada! Cara, eu fico muito honrada em saber disso.  
p.s: Com certeeeza, eles são quentes, mas sem perder aquela pureza de criança, não sei explicar.

**Nah-Chan: **Muito obrigada por ter me dado umas idéias para esse capítulo. Sério, não teria terminado sem a tua ajuda. xD Não estou ligando mais pra esse tipo de coisa, pode deixar. Ahh, a Yuuki é... Confusa. Vamos ver o que ela vai fazer daqui pra frente da vida dela.  
Pode deixar que vou continuar a fic... Só ter inspiração. Shushhs  
Beeijos.

**Yuki xD:** Aii que bom que gostou! *-* Mas é verdade, querida. Muitas pessoas preferem ela e o Kaname, eu acho que ela fica perfeita com o Zero de qualquer jeito, vampira e humana. Até porque eu acho que o amor dela pelo Kaname é de irmão, sabe? Meio confuso, maas... *Dá de ombros*  
Espero que goste da continuação da fic. Beeijos

**Anninha-san: **Anninha, obrigaadão por postar aqui *-* Sério que você achou minha fic perfeita? *Pulando de alegria* Cara eu to super feliz por isso, poooxa, faz um perfil pra traduzir as fics em inglês? Seria legal! São realmente poucas fics do Zero e da Yuuki e eu sou LOUCA por eles. Bem, espero que goste do capítulo.

Beeijos

**Veronica D. M.: **Obrigada, Veronica. *-*' Aqui está o capítulo espero que continue gostando.  
Beijos.

_Capítulo O3_

Acordei atrasada no dia seguinte, passara a noite muito mal, sonhando com Zero, Kaname e o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior. Inconscientemente toquei meus lábios de leve aquele beijo parecia ter sido um simples sonho, algo maravilhoso que só poderia acontecer num mundo louco, onde tudo de bom acontecia. Levantei-me num salto ao perceber o quão atrasada estava, porém voltei para a cama e suspirei resolvendo ficar deitada o resto da manhã, pensando _nele._ Causador da minha insônia, suspiros e sonhos mais loucos.

Resolvi ir para o período de aula após o almoço, este foi rápido com o presidente por dois motivos: Primeiro, eu não estava com muita fome e segundo, eu não estava com vontade de responder as milhares perguntas do presidente. Logo em seguida rumei par a aula e sentei-me ao lado de Yori, não tinha sequer coragem de olhar para Zero. Se ontem eu tinha a noite eu tinha vontade de olhar-lhe, hoje eu sequer tinha cara. Cada vez que sentia seu olhar em mim meu coração acelerava consideravelmente e meu rosto esquentava. "**Droga.**" Eu pensava toda vez que sentia isso, com medo de que as pessoas percebessem o que acontecia comigo. Yori percebeu e, como sempre, ficou quieta, sem fazer pergunta; esta era a melhor amiga do mundo por causa disso: Ela não fazia perguntas que eu não poderia responder ou teria de mentir, simplesmente puxava de assunto para me animar ou me consolava em silêncio; foi exatamente o que ela fez, puxou assunto enquanto esperávamos o professor.

-Desculpe não ter-lhe acordado hoje, acredite eu tentei, mas você estava tão exausta que sequer se mexeu. E a noite eu te vi tão agitada que decidir lhe deixar dormir. –_Yori disse enquanto ignorava meu olhar que subitamente havia sido arrancado de Yuuki e direcionado a ela. Não pude deixar de agradecer mentalmente a ela por ser tão amiga da minha Yuuki e por cuidar sempre dela, quando eu não podia fazer. Suspirei voltando o olhar para a linda castanha que simplesmente balançou a cabeça sussurrando um doce "Obrigada" e não pude deixar de dar um meio sorriso ao ouvir seu coração acelerar sentindo novamente meu olhar sobre si. Minha noite também não tinha sido as mil maravilhas, não conseguira dormir pensando no gosto que seus lábios macios tinham, em seu cheiro que ainda tomava conta de mim e não me deixava em paz, em seu sangue correndo em minhas veias, naquele beijo tão doce e tão avassalador que havíamos compartilhado. Viajava em devaneios enquanto a fitava quando fui acordado pela voz de meu professor, antigo sensei, dirigindo-me uma pergunta; empertiguei-me e lhe perguntei, meio acanhado, porém sem quebrar a pose impassível que tinha se poderia repetir a questão. Mestre Yagari suspirou e revirou os olhos, exausto por ver onde meus pensamentos e atenção estavam. Repetiu por fim a questão e eu a respondi de forma correta, olhando-o fixamente e me perguntando o que ele faria ali, seria mais um problema comigo? Ou ele simplesmente havia sido chamado pelo diretor? Mestre Yagari curvou a boca em um esboço de um sorriso adivinhando meus pensamentos, como pude perceber, pois ele me lançou um olhar significante; o mesmo olhar que dava sempre que queria me contar algo que não podia naquele momento, uma resposta a uma pergunta que eu não havia feito, não em voz alta, mas que transparecia em meu olhar.  
_

A aula finalmente tinha terminado, eu sentia o olhar do Sensei de Zero sobre mim e vez ou outra o olhar de Zero também e isso me deixava mais nervosa do que estava. Levantei-me rapidamente, guardando meus livros e correndo para os portões do dormitório da Lua. Eu simplesmente não poderia esperar Zero, achava patética minha atitude, mas não podia evitar.

-Pra trás! Para trás! Por favoor, ajeitem-se ou voltaram para seus dormitórios! – Eu gritava e apitava freneticamente, mas como sempre, as aulas pouco se importavam com o que eu fazia, suspirei e me peguei pensando alto demais – Cadê você quando preciso, Hein Zero?

- Estou bem aqui, mas para o que você precisa de mim, Yuuki? – A voz de Zero soou um tanto entediada, porém _carinhosa, _pelo menos aos meus ouvidos, o que fez minha pele arrepiar e os pêlos de minha nuca eriçar. Girei o corpo nos calcanhares e... Fitei aqueles olhos lilases quase prateados, que meu corpo tanto ansiava por ver, que me tirava o sono e me deixava sem fôlego; desviei logo o olhar sentindo o coração bater mais rápido e as bochechas esquentarem de leve "**Droga! Você está parecendo uma menininha tola, Yuuki!**" Me censurei e suspirei erguendo o olhar novamente, após respirar muito, é claro.

-Não é nada, é só que precisamos afastar essas garotas logo!! Eles já vão sair! –_ Ela fica tão linda quando está com vergonha e tenta disfarçar esse fato fazendo ar de durona e balançando os braços dessa forma. Revirei os olhos como sempre "__**Seja impassível, Zero, não a deixe saber o que você sente!**__" Lembrei-me mantendo a postura impassível, dirigi a voz para as alunas histéricas que insistiam em gritar por seus queridos vampiros e tentavam chegar até os portões do dormitório._

_- AHHH CHEGA, TODO MUNDO PRO DORMITÓRIO, VOCÊS ESTÃO PIORES A CADA DIA, PARECEM QUE SÃO CRIANÇAS, OS ALUNOS DO DIA NÃO PODEM PERMANECER FORA DOS DORMITÓRIOS APÓS O TÉRMINO DAS AULAS! – Gritei para elas bradando o punho no ar de forma ameaçadora, elas correram para longe, mas não para o dormitório, para meu grande desapontamento. Os portões se abriram revelando os alunos da turma da noite, as alunas gritaram mais histéricas que antes (Se é que isso fosse possível) e algumas, tomadas pelo poder da beleza de um vampiro tentaram andar até eles, mas pararam ao receberem um olhar mortal de minha parte._

_Os vampiros passaram sem ligar muito para nós, alguns deles (lê-se Aidou-senpai) fizeram gracinhas o que fez com que as garotas gritassem mais, nossa, elas pareciam animais. E eu estava ficando surdo com aquilo tudo, além de irritado. Yuuki se esforçava em manter as alunas do seu lado da fila quietas como as minhas estavam, mas elas simplesmente não a respeitavam. Algumas alunas a empurraram quando o vampiro louro de olhos verde água passou acenando e piscando para elas, eu estava me preparando para ir até ela quando vi uma figura alta a amparar antes de mim, fechei as mãos em punho com força ao perceber que era Kaname, o líder do dormitório noturno._

- Por favor, meninas menos! Se controoooooooooool...- Eu gritei ao ser empurrada por uma delas, botei um braço em frente ao corpo para proteger na hora da queda, mas ao invés de cair no chão duro eu me senti ser apoiada por uma coisa macia e cheirosa, pisquei os olhos surpresa ao ver que era Kaname-senpai que me segurava pelos ombros gentilmente, me amparando para que não me machucasse. Ele lançou um olhar sério para as meninas, um olhar que as fez suspirarem e ao mesmo tempo temerem; voltou-se logo para mim, um sorriso cálido nos lábios, os olhos preocupados e intensos, ele sempre me olhava dessa forma. Mas eu não reagia como sempre reagira. Meu coração não acelerava; minha respiração não falhava; minhas mãos já não suavam de nervosismo e eu nem perdia a fala. Conseguia raciocinar perfeitamente, coisa que não estava acontecendo quando me deparava com o olhar de Zero.  
-Você está bem... Yuuki? – Kaname perguntou naquela voz arrastada e sedutora, eu sorri e balancei a cabeça afirmativamente me afastando dele.

-Sim, estou bem, Kaname-senpai. Obrigada, mas você tem que ir para a aula. – Eu disse desviando o olhar para os alunos noturnos que o esperavam bem a frente, olhando para mim com um olhar mortal (Isso por parte de Ruka-senpai), Kaname sorriu de forma triste ao me ver se afastando, seus olhos ficando levemente anuviados e tristes, aquele olhar que me matava. Eu não agüentava vê-lo, mas dessa vez permaneci forte e agradeci novamente, lhe fazendo uma leve reverencia e me afastando em seguida, para lhe dar passagem. O moreno suspirou pesadamente e andou de forma graciosa até seus 'amigos' e seguidores, desaparecendo logo de minhas vistas. Eu suspirei e as meninas voltaram para seus dormitórios entre cochichos, algumas com raiva de mim, pelo que havia acontecido, outras nem tanto. Desviei o olhar da floresta para fitar Zero, mas ele não estava mais lá, entortei os lábios em uma careta e caminhei devagar para a casa do diretor.

_Não pude conter um sorriso ao ver que Yuuki evitara Kaname sem ao menos ficar vermelha ou com a respiração acelerada. Após os vampiros desaparecerem completamente de vista eu me dirigi para o quarto do professor Yagari, o quarto que ele ocupava quando estava aqui. As palavras que ele trocara comigo antes de eu sair da sala de aula ecoavam em minha mente._

" _- Zero, o que você tem? – Ele me perguntou naquele tom paterno que ele só usava comigo, sentando-se sobre a mesa e me fitando com aquele olho azul penetrante. Eu dei de ombros tentando não mentir, não gostava de mentir para ele._

_  
-Hm... Nada... – Eu pigarreei nervoso e desviei o olhar para a janela – O que você faz aqui, sensei? – Yagari revirou o olho e suspirou irritado, não gostava quando eu não respondia suas perguntas e desviava o assunto. – Vim te ver, o diretor disse que você tem tido menos ataques sanguinários que o normal. Não posso vim ver meu pupilo favorito? – Perguntou irônico cruzando os braços enquanto fitava a janela também. _

_  
- Não tenho que te proibir de nada, sensei. Nem tenho esse direito – Respondi-lhe desviando o olhar da janela para fitar seu rosto, ele sorriu com a minha resposta e acenou com a cabeça para a porta. _

_  
-Precisamos conversar seriamente, mas acho melhor você ir primeiro ajudar a __**sua**__ Yuuki com as aulas. Depois que os alunos noturnos entrarem na escola venha me ver e conversaremos. – Ele disse frisando o pronome 'sua', o que me deixou extremamente vermelho, com a boca seca e o coração acelerado, girei nos calcanhares antes que ele olhasse para meu rosto envergonhado e andei rapidamente para fora da sala. Como ele poderia ter descoberto em menos de algumas horas com a gente numa sala enorme?! Eu havia sido tão estúpido e teria deixado tão na cara assim?! "_

_Eu continuava me perguntando o erro que havia cometido essa manhã e se mais alguém percebera o que acontecia quando bati na porta do quarto em que o meu antigo sensei se encontrava. – Entre! – Girei a maçaneta e entrei no quarto devagar, fechando a porta logo atrás, ele estava sentado junto à janela limpando sua arma favorita, aquela que ele carregava para cima e para baixo. _

_  
-Pronto, estou aqui o que queria me falar? – Perguntei naquele tom rebelde que normalmente usava quando nervoso com algo, ele sorriu de leve e desviou o olhar de sua arma para mim, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele odiava quando eu usava esse tom com ele e, assim que percebi que acabara de 'desrespeitá-lo' abaixei o olhar e sussurrei: - Desculpe.- Ele deu de ombros e se levantou se aproximando de mim aos poucos._

_-Tanto faz... Você tem me saído um pupilo muito rebelde... Enfim... O que está acontecendo entre você e aquela menina... Yuuki? - Seu olhar era penetrante, o que me deixava mais nervoso, não poderia mentir para ele, senti meu corpo tremer de nervoso e minha respiração acelerar um pouco, eu não podia dizer para ele. Não queria falar aquilo para ninguém, mas não podia mentir para meu sensei._

_-Er... O que... Você quer dizer... Com isso?- Perguntei nervoso, engolindo em seco ao mesmo tempo em que me encostava contra a parede. _

_  
-Não banque o estúpido, Zero. Você entendeu muito bem. – Yagari se demonstrou impaciente enquanto se aproximava, senti um certo receio de que meu sensei ficasse tão nervoso a ponto de atirar em mim com aquela maldita arma que ele ainda segurava. Não que eu tivesse medo da morte, mas não queria morrer agora que sentia que Yuuki estava abandonando Kaname e ficava cada vez mais nervosa ao me ver. _

_  
-Não tem... Nada acontecendo... – Respondi com certa dificuldade, um nó se formando em minha garganta, o que dificultava minha fala. Ele suspirou pesadamente irritado e se aproximou parando na minha frente com os braços cruzados, a arma presa em seu ombro, ele não estava gostando daquilo._

_-Zero, se você não me disser eu sou capaz de atirar em você. Diga logo. – Ele disse irritadiço, sabia que algo desse tipo viria, suspirei nervoso e deixei meu corpo deslizar pela parede até estar sentado no chão._

_  
-Tá bem, tá bem... Eu gosto dela, sempre gostei. E, bem, a gente se beijou ontem... Eu não entendo o que aconteceu, eu só a quero mais e mais perto de mim e ela não se afasta, muito pelo contrário, ela está evitando o Kuran-senpai e fica nervosa ao me ver, eu vejo o sangue correr para suas bochechas, escuto seu coração e respiração acelerarem e seus olhos brilharem ao me ver. Talvez seja idiotice da minha parte, mas eu não consigo mais controlar esse meu amor por ela... – Eu falei rápido demais para que qualquer um entendesse, mas eu sabia que ele entenderia, ele sempre entendia quando eu falava rápido, assim como Yuuki. Respirei fundo tentando tomar fôlego enquanto esperava ele processar minhas palavras e me dar algum conselho, tapa, algo do tipo._

_- Entendo... Sabia que uma hora isso ia acontecer... Eu também percebi na aula que ela fica muito nervosa quando está perto de você, quando ela te olha e fica vermelha, como fica irritada ao ouvir uma garota falar de você... Acredite, ela gosta de você, só que está assustada e confusa, eu creio. – O moreno disse como um pai diz ao seu filho sobre como lidar com a primeira namorada, o que fazer ou não._

_- Mas eu sou um monstro...- Comecei a falar, mas ele me interrompeu descruzando os braços e segurando a arma com força._

_- E desde quando aquela garota liga para isso?! – Aquela pergunta me fez refletir um pouco, talvez ele estivesse certo. Meu corpo todo reagiu querendo correr até Yuuki, segurá-la em meus braços e beijá-la até cansar. – Vai logo, não fique que nem um pateta aqui esperando. – A voz de Yagari soou irritada, tediada e até um pouco divertida. Eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, me levantei e fui em direção à porta._

_-Obrigada, sensei. – Falei com a mão na maçaneta, a girei e ao abrir a porta o vulto que vislumbrei me deixou intrigado. Yuuki ouvira toda a nossa conversa e agora corria?! Será que de medo de mim? Mordi o lábio inferior com força, com receio de segui-la, olhei para meu sensei e ele me lançou um daqueles olhares que só eu entendia, então sem falar mais nada eu a segui pela casa._

Eu sei que não deveria estar escutando atrás da porta, mas acontece que eu estava procurando Zero e ao passar pelo quarto escutei meu nome, não consegui controlar minha curiosidade e escutei tudo o que Zero disse, meu coração acelerou tanto que eu pensei que ele seria capaz de saltar pela boca, eu estava feliz por aquilo, assustada e até envergonhada por ter sido tão transparente aos olhos do professor.  
Sei que não deveria ter corrido do Zero, mas eu fiquei tão envergonhada por ter sido encontrada ouvido a conversa deles e até mesmo nervosa ao vê-lo que eu não consegui me controlar, tudo que fiz foi correr o mais rápido que pude, entrei no banheiro e fui tomar um banho para me acalmar; era o melhor e eu sabia que ele não entraria ali.

**N/A:**² Meninas, meninas, por favoor não me matem por isso, ok? Husahuhasusausah Eu sei que você vai ser a primeira a me matar, Carolis, mas lembre-se que se matar a autora não tem mais capítulos! *Chantagem emocional* Ç__Ç  
Eu preciso fazer uns agradecimentos:

_Nah-chan obrigada pelas conversas no MSN que me fizeram continuar com a fic, obrigada pela dica do que fazer na fic para terminá-la. _

_Mana (Bella) obrigaaada por me apoiar e por me forçar a continuar a fic, me ameaçando de morte. (você fez isso, né? *esquecida*) Te amo, mana. _

_Carolis obrigadão por ser essa chata que me pentelha todo dia pra que eu continue escrevendo e fica me pentelhando enquanto eu não faço isso. Obrigada por ler e olhar sempre a minha fic antes das outras, você é quase uma segunda autora. Te amo._

_E obrigada a vocês, pelas reviews que me deram vontade pra continuar, sério. Sem review não rola... Eu vinha todo dia aqui só pra ver se tinha review nova... shsuahasuhsa  
Obrigada mesmo._

Bem, meninas é só. Até a próxima e lembrem-se: SE MATAREM A AUTORA NÃO TEM MAIS CAPÍTULOS! Ç__Ç SE NÃO TIVER REVIEWS TAMBÉM NÃO POSTO MAIS, SÉRIO. *Chantagem emocional*²

Cara, o botão verde é SUPER carinhoso. *-*

Beeijos.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: ** Geente, não me matem por ter demorando um século pra postar o capítulo novo. Não me matem se este capítulo não for o que estão esperando, tá? _'

_Respondendo as reviews_

**Carolis:** Não se desculpe, peste. Eu sei que isso acontece às vezes, só não deixe mais de comentar senão eu paro de escrever, falei! *Foge pra não apanhar* Eu tava brincando, tá? *..*' Sabe que eu nunca te abandonaria. *Com medo* Haha! Eu sou demais, por isso você viciou! (H) [/brincadeirinha (A). Enfim, aqui está um capítulo que você **não** leu primeiro que todo mundo! :O Espero que goste. E pode deixar que vou agradecer aos meus pais por me terem feito e jogado a forma fora, porque assim eu sou única na tua vida(?)  
Te amo criatura, relaaaxa vou continuar escrevendo. \o/

**Ella Raven: **Chata por que, queria?? *-*Eu adoro suas reviews!!! \o/ Eu é que agradeço por gostar tanto da minha fic. Minhas mãos e minha criatividade estão meio que com preguiça de trabalhar, sabe? Mas vamos ver se daqui pra frente elas funcionam mais, só pra trazer novos capítulos pra você e pras outras leitoras. ;D

**Nah-chan: **Que boooom que gostou, Nah... Obrigadão por ter me ajudado dando a idéia da conversa entre eles. *-*' Ahh, minha Yuuki tem medo do que tá acontecendo. Normal. _o_ Eu também achei muita burrice o que ela fez, mas fazer o que né? *--* EBAAA CAPÍTULO NOVO!  
Não vou desistir, relaxa. Beeijos

**Beella P. Moony: ***Medo da mana, sai correndo* SOCOORRO! PESSOA LOUCA! Merlin, relaxa... Ela vai falar com ele. XD E poxa, a menina tava com medo você sabe disso! SAHSUHSAUUSAH adooorei... xD Cara... Eu vou parar de escrever só pra você vir até aqui (6' sashsahsausahsu  
Te amo demais, mana! *-* E pode deixar, eu não vou esquecer isso nunca. Lestat é O cara. (Y)

**tek4: **Que bom que gostou!! *-----------* Ahhh que lindo, nova leitora! *pulando toda feliz* Espero que goste desse capítulo, ok? Seja bem vinda. Beeijos.

**Ayanami Kuran: ***/ Own, eles são realmente cute demais, eu só dei um jeitinho de ficar mais fofo. *--* Ahh pode deixar, vamos ver se vai esquentar ou não *A_autora sem idéias*  
Beeeijos e obrigada.

_Eu ainda a seguia pela casa quando deparei-me com a toalha na porta do banheiro, aquela porque que nunca era concertada. "__**Ela não fez isso!**__" Pensei meio irritado e meio preocupado, porque afinal, ela fugira de mim? Será que era medo por tudo que ela escutara ou seria vergonha? Suspirei pesadamente encostando as costas contra a parede; eu podia ouvir sua voz doce dentro do banheiro, ela cantarolava uma musica que eu adorava. Afastei o corpo da parede e segui para meu quarto, se quisesse falar co ela teria de esperar. Deixei a porta meio aberta, tirei o blazer preto da escola, afrouxei a gravata e desabotoei a blusa branca deitando na cama em seguida._

Deixei a água rolar por meu corpo enquanto pensava no que acabara de ouvir, era maravilhoso e totalmente assustador; saber que ele m e amava desde sempre, eu nem sabia o que fazer...

Terminei meu banho; corri para meu quarto e me troquei; tomei coragem e fui até o quarto de Zero. A porta estava meio aberta e eu olhei pela fresta, Zero estava deitado na cama e olhava para o teto; seus cabelos prateados estavam sobe os olhos lilases; a camisa branca do colégio estava aberta mostrando seu tórax alvo. Suspirei diante daquela visão, ele parecia um anjo, tão despreocupado e indefeso. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e bati na porta de leve.

- Zero...? – Sussurrei de encontro à porta, com medo que me escutassem.

_Eu realmente não esperava que ela viesse até meu quarto depois de ter fugido de mim. Curvei os lábios em um grande sorriso ao ouvir sua voz, levantei-me da cama e caminhei até a porta._

_- O que foi, Yuuki? – Perguntei um meio sussurro enquanto abria a porta para fitar seu rosto._

_- Eu... Precisamos conversar, Zero. – Ela disse passando pela porta e se sentando na ponta da cama, como fazia de costume._

_-Claro, vamos conversar... – Eu disse engolindo em seco, fechando a porta e sentando na cama também. Ela olhou pra mim de cima a baixo e ficou vermelha ao desviar o olhar, olhei para baixo para ver qual era o problema e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ao ver a camisa da escola aberta. Apressei em fechá-la e sorri sem graça para Yuuki. – Desculpe... – Sussurrei meio sem graça._

_- Tudo bem... – Ela disse em um fio de voz e voltou o olhar para meu rosto._

_- Então, o que te fez vir até aqui? – Eu perguntei tentando me acalmar enquanto a olhava._

_- Você... – Ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior de leve._

_- Eu?!_

- É! Zero... Eu escutei a sua conversa com o Yagari-sensei, não me orgulho disso, porque não deveria escutar atrás da porta, mas eu tava te procurando e escutei meu nome e sua voz... Então... Bem, eu fiquei assustada quando escutei tudo e até mesmo envergonhada por ter sido pega escutando escondida. Por isso eu fui até o banheiro e resolvi tomar um banho pra esfriar a cabeça e organizar as idéias... – Respondi-lhe de forma rápida, não era para falar tudo aquilo, mas quando vi já tinha falado, levei a mão à boca e fiquei vermelha. Eu sempre ficava nervosa e falava demais quando estava com Zero. Ele sorriu de leve e escutou tudo calmamente enquanto acenava com a cabeça, ele sempre fazia isso, parecia que eu era uma criança e ele um adulto que entende tudo.

- Tudo bem, Yuuki, eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo aqui e não to bravo por você ter escutado escondida. Eu só... Fiquei com medo de te perder ao lhe ver correndo para longe de mim. – Zero disse enquanto se aproximava um pouco erguendo uma mão e acariciando meu rosto de leve, o que fez minha pele formigar e meu coração palpitar.

- ...Você não vai me perder, Zero... Nunca. – Eu sussurrei sem pensar muito, um simples impulso, algo impensado, mas que mudou tudo. Porque um sorriso sincero iluminou o rosto de Zero e, no minuto seguinte, ele me abraçou forte, de forma possessiva, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante. Eu respirei fundo daquele perfume inebriante e o abracei também, deixando o rosto afundar em seu tórax. Ele afagou meu cabelo devagar e eu sorri fechando os olhos, aquele era o lugar que eu sempre quis estar e não queria sair nunca mais.

_- Yuuki... – Eu murmurei mais para mim do que para ela enquanto respirava aquela essência que me enlouquecia e inebriava, aquela essência que excitava meus sentidos vampirescos e ao mesmo tempo o rosto na direção daquele cheiro e rocei o nariz por toda a extensão de seu pescoço alvo, aquilo me deixava louco, mas eu não podia viver sem. Senti uma dor lancinante tomar conta de meu corpo "__** Droga!**__" Foi tudo que eu pude pensar, não naquele momento maravilhoso! "__**Não**__" eu implorava, não queria ter que estragá-lo por conta de meus instintos. Respirei fundo tentando controlar-me, mas este foi meu maior erro, pois no momento em que o cheiro de Yuuki invadiu minhas narinas meu coração disparou e o sangue começou a pulsar, não respondi por mim quando lambi seu pescoço devagar e em seguida finquei as presas em sua pele alva. Ela nada fez a não ser me abraçar mais forte e suspirar meu nome, não entendi o porquê dela estar tão satisfeita com aquilo. Era o que parecia, ela parecia estar satisfeita em ter seu sangue tirado por mim._

Eu suspirei ao sentir suas presas afiadas e finas penetrarem a pele e sugarem meu sangue com vontade, era normal aquilo acontecer, o que não era normal era o que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava _**gostando **_daquilo! Mordi o lábio inferior com força ao sentir as presas de Zero deixarem meu corpo e arqueei as costas de leve assim que sua língua quente tocou a mordida, começando a limpá-la, algo que ele jamais fizera antes. – Me desculpe... – Ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, o que fez meu corpo todo arrepiar em resposta. – Não peça desculpas, Zero. – Eu murmurei, minha voz estava rouca e eu não sabia dizer ao certo o porquê. Abri os olhos e afastei um pouco o rosto para olhar o rosto dele, suspirei como uma garota boba e apaixonada ao fitar aquela face branca, que, mesmo com os olhos vermelho sangue, continuava angelical.

- Você não deveria sorrir assim na presença do monstro que tira seu sangue... – _Disse melancólico, não conseguia evitar esse instinto de protegê-la de mim, aquele sorriso dela era quase apaixonado e isso fazia com que meu estômago revirasse, como se várias borboletas dançarinas estivessem dentro dele. Yuuki aproximou o rosto até estar com a testa encostada na minha, eu podia sentir sua respiração quente acariciar minha pele e seus olhos achocolatados me acalmarem. Fechei os olhos enquanto tomava coragem para erguer a mão e pousá-la na nuca da garota, puxei seu rosto e pressionei de leve os lábios nos dela. Aquela sensação de bem estar e de que o mundo poderia acabar naquele momento aumentaram, dando-me certeza de que tudo que eu precisava era estar ali, em seus braços, com seus lábios quentes e macios em contado com os meus. Mordi sua boca devagar sorrindo ao sentir que ela envolvia meu pescoço me puxando para mais perto._

Aquilo era tudo que eu queria desde aquele primeiro beijo, o contato de nossas bocas e de meu sangue me fez esquecer tudo que acontecia ao redor. Abri a boca aos poucos forçando Zero fazer o mesmo e logo nos beijávamos de forma urgente, apaixonada e louca. Um beijo tão apaixonado e urgente quanto o outro, era como se nossas vidas dependessem daquilo e de mais nada. Não precisávamos de ar, de água, de comida... De nada, nada mesmo. Só um do outro e de nossas peles. Estávamos nos beijando daquele jeito quando a porta do súbito se abriu, uma voz carinhosa chamando Zero, mas esta logo morreu ao ver aquela cena.

- Zero-kuun...Vamos jan...- O diretor arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca ao nos ver juntos, não como irmãos, mas como amantes. Nós nos afastamos assim que ouvimos sua voz; sua expressão era de surpresa, ele estava pálido e seus olhos cor-de-mel estavam fixados na gente. – Meu Deus... – Ele levou a mão à boca tentando respirar fundo para manter a calma, o diretor era, em geral, uma pessoa muito calma e amorosa, mas eu tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer.

- Ahn... Nós podemos explicar... – Minha voz não passava de um sussurro, minhas bochechas pegavam fogo e eu não conseguia olhar diretamente nos olhos de meu pai adotivo.

- Não precisam explicar nada... Só, tomem cuidado para não serem pegos por _**outra pessoa**_. – Seu tom de voz era baixo e preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão sério. E pelo jeito que ele falava aquela pessoa sobre a pessoa com quem deveríamos tomar cuidado era Kaname-senpai.

- Vamos tomar cuidado, diretor. – A voz de Zero estava tão séria quanto o de Kaien, ele também havia percebido com quem deveríamos tomar cuidado e estava tenso com isso, pois me puxara para mais perto me abraçando de forma protetora. O diretor abriu um grande sorriso sincero, o tipo de sorriso que um pai dá quando vê sua filha feliz com o genro de seus sonhos.

-Obrigada por isso, Kyiruu-kun. – Ele disse meio sério, mas logo a seriedade de sua voz foi substituída por uma alegria sem igual - Agora vamos jantar! Yagari-kun está esperando! – Girou o corpo nos calcanhares e saiu do quarto fechando a porta logo atrás dele.

Zero e eu nos olhamos e sorrimos, aquilo estava realmente interessante. Eu me levantei e saí do quarto para esperar Zero trocar de roupa; ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta sorrindo ao me avistar, eu o puxei pela mão para a cozinha de forma alegre e infantil.

**N/A²: ** Capítulo pequeeeno, né? Não me matem, ok? Eu tava sem idéias e queria atualizar isso logo. *-* Espero que tenham gostado... Por favooor, não me matem pela demora e cara... u.u Eu só posto agora se tiver reviews... *-* por favor, o botãozinho verde não morde e deixa uma autora muuuuuuuuito feliz. Beeeijos e até a próxima.


End file.
